dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nail
|manga debut = "Son Goku's Spaceship" |anime debut = "Zarbon's Surprise" |Race = Namekian |Allegiance = Warriors |Date of death = December 24, Age 762 May 8, Age 774 Age 779Dragon Ball Super episode 22, "Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name Is Ginyu!!" Age 789Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" |FamConnect = Guru (parent) Tsuno (sibling) Moori (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Dende (sibling) Esca (sibling) Moolin (sibling) Esca (sibling) Tanissh (sibling) Tsuburi (sibling) Namekian Savior (sibling) 98 other siblings }} is a Namekian described as the 'lone' Warrior-type Namekian left when he first appeared in the manga. He is the personal bodyguard to Grand Elder Guru, and is incredibly strong for a Namekian. In fact, he was the most powerful Namekian alive at the time of Frieza's attack on Namek. He would later fuse with Piccolo, meaning he would continue to hold the title of the most powerful Namekian, as he was part of Piccolo's immense strength. Appearance Even besides generic characteristics of their race, Nail looks virtually identical to Piccolo (i.e. face, height and build). He dons a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach are mostly exposed apart from a long flowing brown vest. He also wears baggy white pants with a blue sash and the brown pointed boots common amongst his race. Personality Nail takes on a very heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of Grand Elder Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian brothers, something he shows greatly during his battle with Frieza as he jumps into the battle with little concern for his own well-being. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga When Dende takes Krillin to Guru's home to get his inner powers unlocked, Nail is there, who greets the two of them, but is cautious of Krillin's presence. Later on, while Gohan is getting his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, Vegeta arrives to collect a missing Dragon Ball. Nail confronts him and is ready to fight, with both of them insulting each other harshly. Gohan emerges with his newly unlocked powers before Nail and Vegeta had the opportunity to battle. Nail then senses five high power levels, which turn out to be those of the Ginyu Force. Guru orders Nail to go help the earthlings combat the Ginyu Force. Nail originally complies, and flies off to assist the earthlings and Vegeta, but before he arrives, he turns back to continue assisting Guru, and to protect him from Frieza, who came to know what is needed to say to make the Namekian Dragon rise from the Dragon Balls. Nail distracts Frieza and battles him in order to stop him from killing Guru, and from obtaining the secret password needed to activate the Dragon Balls for immortality. Due to Frieza having a minimum power level of 530,000, which is roughly twelve times that of Nail's, Nail is no match for the tyrant and loses an arm (which he regenerates) during the brutal battle. Frieza toys with Nail, and threatens to torture Guru, while insisting that Nail must divulge the password needed to summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Before Frieza deals the final blow to Nail, Nail lets out a small smirk, and reveals that this fight was only a diversion to delay Frieza, so that Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to slowly die, broken and beaten. Shortly afterward, thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives on the planet and discovers the battered Namekian. Nail tells Piccolo that if Piccolo and Kami were one once, they would have beaten Frieza long ago. Nail asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo eventually agrees, after some questioning of Nail's motives, wondering if his personality will still be the same, to which Nail assures Piccolo his personality will not change, and he will still retain control. After they fuse, Piccolo's power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with that of Frieza's second form, and possibly even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to use his second transformation immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the English dub of the anime, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Piccolo revealed to Frieza that the two had fused while using Nail's voice. Later, when Dende is killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail was shocked and saddened as Piccolo's thoughts. When Vegeta found out about Dende's healing ability, he asked Krillin to inflict him to gain a Zenkai boost, Dende was hesitant to heal Vegeta until Piccolo told him to while using Nail's voice. After everyone on Namek was brought back to life and transported to Earth, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. Cell Saga Nail remained a part of Piccolo's being. Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new Guardian of Earth during Cell's reign. Majin Buu Saga Nail remained a part of Piccolo's being. Nail is later seen in Piccolo's flashback to Dende describing fusion during Majin Buu's reign. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Nail and Kami made a brief motivational appearance inside Piccolo's mind while he was unconscious during the Tournament of Power. Along with Kami, he encourages Piccolo to keep on fighting for the sake of Universe 7 and its inhabitants. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' As a result of Tekka and Pinich's wish that created the Timespace Tournament, parts of Namek appear in Area 2F, including Guru's House thus Guru and Nail find themselves in the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish. Nail continues to protect Guru though Guru is trouble by the recent behavior of one of Nail's younger siblings. Guru's house is also initially covered by a Timespace Barrier which requires 50 units for each of the five Energy types. After recruiting more people, Tekka's team eventually manage to gather enough energy to break down the barrier and meet Guru. Goten is surprised by Guru's size, causing Pan to admonish him for rudely blurting it out, though Guru is not offended by Goten's outburst. Kid Goku notices Nail's resemblance to King Piccolo though does not attack him as he had upon meeting Kami, presumably due to realizing that Nail simply part of the same race as Kami and Piccolo. Guru congratulates them for breaking down the barrier and noticing they are pure of heart, he decides to ask them a favor which they agree to. He explains that one of his children had heard stories of the Demon King Piccolo and had begun to emulate King Piccolo's evil ways. Before Guru can finish however, Goku determined to prevent another evil Namekian like King Piccolo from causing trouble, races off causing Goten and Pan to chase off after him, before Guru can explain the situation further. Tekka's team find the so-called Demon King is actually a young Namekian child named Moolin. Calling himself Demon King Moolin, the young Namekian taunts and insults Trunks and Pan, then forces Tekka's team to chase after him. Eventually, Tekka and his team discover that Moolin is just a misguided child who has only been pretending to be an evil Demon King, after Pan hits him in anger causing the young Namekian to cry. After realizing their mistake, Goten convinces Moolin to be nice and help people like Piccolo. After returning to Guru, Guru apologizes for not explaining the situation better, but Goku says he jumped to the wrong conclusions. Guru then asks Nail to join Tekka's Team as a way to repay them for their help. Nail will occasionally appear on the team's Spaceship after being recruited, though he also appears in Guru's House when they visit and will comment on various events that occurred in the story. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Guru's House Rift If the 2nd Future Warrior is a Namekian then they will investigate a time rift anomaly that formed around Guru's House in the game's opening prologue. Through a window they observe Grand Elder Guru tell Nail he senses a great evil power heading for Namek and Nail agrees as he senses it too. Guru states that the Dragon Balls are a symbol of hope and wisdom of Namek and must not be taken. Dende asks what they can do on their own, and Guru reveals that he foresees a powerful warrior with a pure heart will appear and tells Dende to have faith as it is time for the Namekians to reveal their strength and Nail prepares to defend Namek. The warrior is later called off their investigation by Elder Kai who reveals they have been selected by Chronoa for a critical mission, and they discover that Xeno Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero are busy tracking down the Time Breakers that they asked Chronoa to find a Time Patroller to use the Time Scrolls to fix alterations in history caused by the Time Breakers cohorts the evil Saiyan Turles and the evil Super Namekian Lord Slug. After completing several missions, the warrior is asked to look into the large time rift anomalies when they have the time including Guru's House. There they find that Namek is under attack by the Frieza Force who seek the Namekian Dragon Balls as Guru foretold. Speaking to Nail, he will enlist the Warrior's aid in driving off the Frieza Force and protecting the Dragon Balls though if they are defeated the Warrior and Nail must infiltrate Frieza's Spaceship to take them back. If the Warrior is diligent in protecting Namek and its Dragon Balls, Nail grants them an audience with Grand Elder Guru who thanks them by Unleashing their potential which acts as a stat boost that allows them to allocate more attribute points. If the Warrior continues to protect Namek after this Nail will grant them another audience with Guru who will teach them how to increase the power of Conton City's set of Dragon Balls, unlocking more wish options and the Warrior can visit Guru afterwards anytime they want, which allows them to have Guru unlock their potential further to remove the level cap after certain updates, allowing them to level up further. Additionally, Guru will reveal that an evil Namekian with a scar asked them to look after a strange egg for him, though Guru and Nail sensed his evil nature they agreed to take the egg, which Guru decides to give to the Future Warrior for safe keeping knowing they will know how to deal with it. The egg is one of Towa's Distorted Time Eggs which are the cause of the large time rift anomalies and are Towa's failed attempts at artificially creating Tokitoki's Eggs which Chronoa reveals is impossible, though the eggs are powerful enough to causes distortions in timespace if left unchecked, though fortunately the anomalies they create are stable so Chronoa decides to allow them to remain allowing Time Patrollers to visit Namek within the anomaly giving Namekians who had never lived their a chance to see it as it was before its destruction. ;Namekian Awakening If the Warrior is Namekian, defending the Guru's House anomaly leads to a special event that will allow them to attain their Great Namek form. Eventually, Piccolo will appear after having sensed the Warrior's Ki and after thanking them for protecting Planet Namek. He tells them that they have strength hidden deep within and suggests speaking to Nail. Nail reveals he was aware of Piccolo's presence and the Warrior hidden power. He comments that with that power the warrior could easily conquer Namek, but has instead saved it from danger more than once. As a debt of gratitude, Nail decides that he will help them tap into this power and suggests the Warrior talk to Dende for advice on how to awaken their full potential. Dende reveals that in order to unlock their full potential they will need to take themself over the edge by fighting one of their own and suggests that the only Namekians who can help with that are Nail and Piccolo. They must then return to Piccolo which will unlock Guru's House Quest: "Namekian Awakening" where they face off against Piccolo and Nail in battle to unleash their full power and the Become Giant Awoken Skill will become available mid-battle. After defeating Piccolo and Nail using the form, Piccolo and Nail will revive and the Warrior must defeat 3 Piccolo clones and Nail using their Become Giant form complete the quest and unlock the Become Giant Awoken Skill permanently. ;The Galactic Emperor Saga In Age 762, Nail confronts Frieza who has been empowered by Towa with Villainous Mode turning him into Dark Frieza, though the warrior arrives and joins Nail in confronting Frieza. Elder Kai reveals that their job is to help Nail stalling Frieza while Dende rushes to join Gohan and Krillin to give them the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Nail comments on the warrior's before suggesting they flee as even together they cannot hope to beat Frieza. However the Warrior remains to help stall Dark Frieza, who eventually grows frustrated and demands Nail tell him how to use the Dragon Balls, but Nail reveals that it is too late as Dende has already made it to Gohan and Krillin. However, despite their success at stalling Dark Frieza, Chronoa reveals that Turles and Slug are near the Dragon Balls which prevents Dende, Gohan, and Krillin from using them and Elder Kai states there is no time to stop them, but Chronoa orders them to return to the Time Nest anyways, knowing that they can simply travel back further in time to stop Turles and Slug. As the warrior leaves, Nail collapses from his injuries and Dark Frieza rushes off leaving him for dead. After the warrior stops Turles and Slug, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende use the Dragon Ball to revive Piccolo who is transported to Namek allowing him to meet and fuse with Nail restoring the correct timeline. Power ;Manga and Anime In both the anime and manga, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Grand Elder Guru states that Nail is the most powerful Namekian alive. Presumably this statement holds true for the main series as at the time he was introduced Nail was arguably the strongest Namekian alive at that point (as Piccolo was deceased at the time). However it should be noted that Guru's statement in the game is based on his knowledge and he was likely unaware of that Piccolo's power had long surpassed Nail's (due to his Namekian Fusion with both Nail and Kami). It is also likely that Guru was unaware of the existence of Lord Slug. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – The ability to sense ''ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Please Leave' – While shouting "I won't show mercy!", Nail charges at the opponent with his right arm raised. He then swings his arm forward to hand chop the opponent in their neck, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Mystic Flasher' – Nail turns around and blasts the opponent with a massive yellow energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Regeneration' – The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *'Namekian Fusion' – It is more of an assimilation than fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host; the reason for this consent is that the body of the absorbed Namekian disappears during this fusion and the consciousness ceases to exist as a body. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. After the fusion, the non-host's consciousness lives inside the body of the host from this point onwards and their life span as a body ends. The host's consciousness dominates the body, while the non-host serves to aid him by supplying information, thereby meaning that the absorbed consciousness remains separate from the host's. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu''and ''Xenoverse 2. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – Used in Super Saiya Densetsu. *'Cloning' – Used in Super Saiya Densetsu. *'Stalling' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Hard Rush' - Nail's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Used in video games only. **'Ultra Explosive Wave' - A stronger version of Super Explosive Wave that appears as one of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Demon Hand' – Used in video games only. Named Namek Finger in Xenoverse 2. **'Decoy' - A variation of Mystic Attack used to draw in enemy melee attacks. One of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Decoy that Nail can learn as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 40 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Evil Flight Strike' - A variation of the Mystic Attack used by Nail in Xenoverse 2 *'EX-Fusion' - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Five-Way Fusion' - Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Latent Power' - Revives once after being KO'd. One of Nail's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Baked Sphere' - An Ultimate Skill used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Darkness Mixer' - Used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. |-|Transformation= ;Supervillain By shaving off life for power Nail can use the Supervillain power-up which causes his eyes to glow pink and emit a sinister black & white aura. Used by Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. |-|Fusions= ;Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Nail and Dende. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game; however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. ;Tekka (fused w/ Nail) In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can perform EX-Fusion with the customizable main protagonist Tekka if Tekka is selected as Fusion Target 1. Like all of Tekka's EX-Fusions, their selected traits such as race, gender, and voice are dominant. Additionally Tekka's profile and selected name remain unchanged. However they gain Nail's Namekian traits except gender, as if Tekka is male or female their resulting fusion with Nail will classified by that gender and race (as Tekka's race and gender are dominant), though the fusion will be genderless if their selected race is Namekian (which lack binary genders due to being hermaphrodites), thus his EX-Fusion with Tekka will resemble Namekian Fusion if Tekka's selected race is Namekian, however unlike Namekian Fusion Nail and Tekka can defuse by removing the single Metamo-Ring that maintains the fusion. ;Ultra Fusion By using Five-Way Fusion with 4 members of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can fuse with them to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion initiated by Nail himself, a Namekian Ultra Fusion will be produced. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Gekishin Freeza, Nail, like he does in the manga, fights Frieza so Dende can tell the Dragon Team the password to summon Porunga. He later appears when he fuses with Piccolo. In Super Saiya Densetsu, Nail was training with himself using a clone in a cave when Gohan and his friends met him. Later in the game, his role is the same like in the manga and anime. In the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Piccolo has an alternate costume which resembles Nail's attire. Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuji Mori, Taiten Kusunoki (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Michael Dobson **Funimation dub: Sean Schemmel *Hebrew dub: Dov Reizer *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Abel Rocha **Castilian Spanish dub: Alejo De La Fuente *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Pissardini **Portuguese dub: António Semedo *German dub: Thomas Schmuckert (DBZ), Frank Kirschgens (DBZ Kai) *Italian dub: Alberto Sette *Croatian dub: Davor Kovač *Greek dub: Manos Venieris (DBZ until episode 65), Giorgos Hadjigeorgiou Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Nail vs. Frieza (First Form) Trivia *Nail's name is a pun on the word "snail". **His name is also a pun of the word of one of the human anatomy and a fastener metal object. *There are parts of Nail's clothing that are torn when fighting Frieza which are not present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail is clearly grievously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. *Even though, prior to their fusion, Piccolo says to Nail that once they will finish with Frieza they will split up, he is actually never shown doing so on-screen. Piccolo later reveals to Goku that once two Namekians fuse, they can never separate again. **It is likely that before his fusion with Nail, Piccolo was unaware that Namekian fusion was permanent and/or assumed that he could use fission to remove Nail like the Nameless Namekian did to remove the evil from himself that spawned King Piccolo. Presumably, Piccolo only discovered that defusing was impossible only after he had fused with Nail. *In the original Funimation dub, Nail has a soft, raspy voice. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, he has a deeper voice. *In all the games that he appears playable (except Gekishin Freeza), Nail is missing his vest (although he has it on outside of battle at Guru's House in Xenoverse 2), the reason of it remains unknown, though presumably this is a reference to the fact he removed it during his fight with Frieza. Interestingly, the vest has never been featured as a playable alternate costume for Nail. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, if the top portion of Nail's Outfit is worn by a Female Tekka of any race, it will feature the addition of a sports bra-like top to cover their chest. Gallery See also *Nail (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Neil de:Nail Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters